1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a land grid array (LGA) connector with cover members for holding a circuit board, such as an IC chip, on the LGA connector.
2. General Background
Various types of connectors have been developed for electrical connections to an IC package and a printed circuit board, such as Pin Grid Array (PGA) connectors, Ball Grid Array (BGA) connectors, Land Grid Array (LGA) connectors.
As shown in FIG. 3, one type of conventional LGA connector 100′ includes an insulative housing 8′ for receiving an LGA package 3′, a stiffener 4′ attached to the insulative housing 8′ for surrounding at least part of the insualive housing 8′, a cover member 5′ and a lever 6′ respectively attached to opposite ends of the stiffener 4′ so as to cooperatively hold the LGA package 3′ of the insulative housing 8′ in position. In addition, a frame 7′ is disposed upon a top surface of the LGA package 3′ and below the cover member 5′ for at least partially absorbing a force imparted on the LGA package 3′ of the insulative housing 8′ when the cover member 5′ is urged to be pressed upon the LGA package 3′ of the insualtive housing 8′ and further held in a closed position by the lever 6′.
A problem, however, with such an LGA connector 100′ is that the LGA package 3′ is prone to be tilted toward the attached end of the cover member 5′ with respect to a top surface of the insulative housing 8′. This is so because force imparted on a part of the LGA package 3′ adjacent the cover member 5′ attached end is generally larger than that of an opposite part of the LGA package 3′ adjacent the lever 6′ attached end, due to having the frame 7′ merely placed on the top surface of the LGA package 3′ while not attached to any portion of the LGA connector 100′, such as to the insulative housing 8′ or the stiffener. The tilting of the LGA package 3′ on the insualtive housing 8′ will result in the electrical connector failure between the LGA package 3′ and the LGA connector 100′.